


Re-Education Files: Sergio [Redacted]

by EruditExperimenter



Series: Saboteur [5]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Abduction, Brainwashing, Child Neglect, Depression, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Drugs, Gen, Hypnosis, Medical Horror, Mentions of Cancer, Mind Control, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Re-Education, Sensory Deprivation, Sleep Deprivation, Strexcorp, Terminal Illnesses, Torture, drug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EruditExperimenter/pseuds/EruditExperimenter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Documentation for re-education of subject Sergio [redacted].  Supervising clinician: Ricardo Vega.  Contents include documentation in text, audiovisual, and visual formats as well as clinician annotation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Re-Education Files: Sergio [Redacted]

Subject: Sergio [Redacted]  
Clinician: Ricardo Vega  
Status: [Successful Completion of Re-Education Therapy Regimen](http://eruditexperimenter.tumblr.com/search/sergio+journals)

Session 01 - Initial Interview

04/09/1997

Thank you so much for meeting with me!  I’m Sergio.  I suppose Mr. Vega’s already told you.

Beg your pardon if I’m a little giddy.  This is all just so exciting and it’s such a huge relief.

I’ve been so worried about finances for college - this is like a dream come true! I mean, I know the final decision hasn’t been made, but even the consideration means a lot to me.

It’s only…don’t get me wrong, I’m not ungrateful, just a little confused.  I don’t recall filling out any forms and I confess I’d never even heard of StrexCorp before.

How was it that my name came up?

_Notes:_

_Name: Sergio [redacted]  
Age: 18  
DOB: 03/09/1979  
_ _Height: 6'0"  
_ _Weight: 160lbs  
_ _Eye color: Brown  
_ _Hair color: Black  
_ _Socioeconomic Status: Low  
_ _Racial/Ethnic background: Mixed; Peruvian, White, Native American (Coeur d'Alene)  
_ _Health history: Subject diagnosed with and treated for depression.  Not presently undergoing therapy.  Family history of cancer and substance abuse on both paternal and maternal sides.  No known allergies._

_Handwriting sample acquired from sign-in sheet.  Fabricate subject paperwork for application in StrexCorp internship and educational assistance programs in the event of further inquiries.  
Subject sent home with brochures and other literature on available courses.  _

Session 02 - Second Interview

04/16/1997

I’ve been interested in science since I was a kid.  I used to catch tadpoles and watch them become frogs, find bird nests, ant hills, grow little gardens - it was always fascinating.

I suppose I’m more inclined toward biological and natural sciences.  In high school, psychology and anatomy have been some of my favorite subjects, too.

It’s just incredible knowing how everything works!  Some of the programs Mr. Vega was speaking with me about sound phenomenal.

Could I have a look at the section in the brochure about the neuroscience courses again?

_Notes:_

_Subject's school records reviewed_   
_GPA: 3.5_   
_Attendance: Poor to fair - subject has been absent an average of seven days out of every quarter.  Possibly related to previously mentioned diagnosis of depression, however unlikely.  Subject does not evidence other recurrent or chronic medical conditions that might contribute to persistence of attendance issues.  Further investigation warranted._   
_Subject has records of visiting school counselor on a semi-regular basis throughout academic career.  Issues discussed include or are related to parental neglect, grief counseling, bullying, financial aid, scholarships, and potential college applications._   
_Extracurricular activities include chorus, drama, foreign language, and literature-related clubs_

Session 03 - Orientation 01

04/30/1997

Sorry I’m late.  The aptitude tests went a little longer than anticipated.

I have to say, I was expecting something a little different.

I know Mr. Vega mentioned StrexCorp’s methods are a bit unorthodox…

Ah, in any case, my apologies.  You were wanting to discuss career options? I know if I’m chosen for the program, I’ll have to dedicate a few years working for the company, but afterward, I think I’ll want to work as an educator.

When I was growing up, my teachers were always the most important adults in my life.  My home life’s always been sort of unstable, so having them there to provide structure and act as role models has always been a vital aspect of my younger years.

I know there are other kids out there in the same situation I was in.  I want to be that positive influence in their life.

_Notes:_

_Subject's records and test scores show aptitudes toward the arts, humanities, and sciences  
_ _Medication administered covertly in test chamber via inhalation at time of testing.  Subject's reactions are within anticipated parameters.  Will continue at present dosage and delivery method for subsequent sessions._

Session 04 - Personal Inquiry 01

05/07/1997

I’m…so sorry.  Would you mind repeating that?

I’m not sure, but I think I’m having a reaction to something in the vaccination administered to me.  I know I need it for the retreat…maybe…did I take something earlier?  Headache medicine?  Or did I…

…good heavens I’m rambling.  Family, yes?  That’s what you wanted to know about?

Family.  Well, my mother passed away a few years ago; cancer.  I wasn’t terribly close to her.  Don’t get me wrong, I loved her, but I think she wanted to have a baby; not raise a child.  She and my father divorced when I was five and shared custody until I was ten.  After that, my father became my full time guardian.

Mom sort of disappeared into a new life, got re-married.  I didn’t really hear back from her until she got sick.  I was able to visit her a few times before she died - I was with her at the end. I was actually the only one with her at the end.  Her new husband, ‘didn’t want to see it happen,’ and everybody else was too busy.  Mom and I weren’t close, but I wasn’t going to let her die alone.

Dad drinks.  He hasn’t ever been violent toward me - he just doesn’t care.  I guess it runs in the family.  His brother is the same way with Mia.

_Notes:_

_Subject somewhat disoriented during session.  Typical side-effect of current medication._   
_Both of subject's parents' medical records show evidence of alcohol and marijuana dependence.  Father has a number of DUI infractions on criminal record._   
_Subject's mother underwent unilateral mastectomy, chemotherapy and radiation therapy for treatment of breast cancer.  Died at 36.  No genetic testing on file to determine whether or not subject's mother was a carrier of harmful BRCA1 and BRCA2 mutations.  Subject's genetic testing reveals no harmful mutations.  Due to other cases of cancer in subject's family (maternal great grandmother: melanoma, paternal grandmother: lung cancer, maternal uncle: Hodgkin's lymphoma), introduction of anti-cancer traits highly recommended during subject's gene therapy sessions._

Session 05 - Personal Inquiry 02

05/20/1997

Hmm.  Mia?  Mia.  Mia, mine.

Where did you hear that name…

Oh!  That’s right - I was talking about her last time, wasn’t I?  Where is my head at..?

My little cousin.  I look after her.  Her parents don’t really care.  She has food and things she might need in the house, but they’re not actually there.  I know what that’s like.   

I hated it when I was her age.  I want to be the adult in her life that I needed in mine when I was younger.  I pick her up after school, and make her meals…we go out to the park or the museum…feed the ducks…bicycle rides…Just…you know.  Try to make it interesting?

I want her to see that the world is a great, wondrous place even if her parents are awful.  There’s so much more out there for her.

That’s another reason I was so glad Mr. Vega chose to look into my candidacy for the program; I can stay closer to home.  To my family.  My family that matters to me, anyway.

You wouldn’t happen to have any coffee, would you?  I don’t know why, but I’m so groggy right now.

_Notes:_

_Previously mentioned absences from school determined to be related to care of subject's cousin._   
_All school, medical, private, and public records related to subject have been successfully identified.  Processing to take place in two days._   
_5 minute period of auditory bombardment applied prior to start of session.  Medication to be increased.  Quarters for subject adequately prepared for, lab fully stocked with requested materials, and appropriate facilities reserved for treatment._

Session 06 - Orientation 02

06/15/1997

_Morning and evening; Maids heard the goblins cry; “Come buy our orchard fruits; Come buy, come buy…”_

…I beg your pardon?  Oh…yes.  The retreat?

I don’t…well…I think I’m just over tired.  I don’t…the details are…indistinct.  It’s so strange.    

How many days has it been?  We left on the first and…

…fourteen?

Good God.  They’ll be…worried.  They…well…no, not my father.

But…someone…so worried.  I’m sure Ricardo told them…

Mia!  God, what’s the matter with me?  How could I…please, did he tell her?  I froze some snacks and dinners, but…fourteen days..?

Is she alright?  I’m sure they would have been…just fine with letting Ricardo…He’s known the family for such a long while…

I’m so sorry.  I have to go.

Could you call me a cab?  I don’t…I don’t think I can make it back on my own.

Thank you.  I just…I’ll be back tomorrow!

_Notes:_

_Subject successfully apprehended before leaving facilities.  Resistance to treatment is unexpected given previous reactions.  Medication increase recommended._   
_Subject responsive to treatments during orientation.  Preliminary gene therapy treatments begun - no evident complications.  Orientation treatment included audiovisual, auditory, and visual bombardment, sensory deprivation, sleep deprivation, and hypnosis.  Engaged in application of barbiturates, amphetamines, LSD, and temazepam throughout treatment._   
_Subject's school, medical, private and public records have been successfully altered, processed, filed and/or destroyed.  Pertinent figures in subject's life identified and presently undergoing memory alterations._

Session 07 - Treatment Review 01

06/25/1997

It was…dark.  But…light, as well.

Colors…so many of them.

I didn’t have names for them all.  Is that bad?  My God how impolite.  I…would absolutely hate it if someone forgot my name.  And there I was utterly tongue tied.  You don’t think I made a bad impression, do you?  I know it’s so important to make a good first impression.

Ricardo has been telling me about it for ages and I…he’s not disappointed in me, is he?  Has he said anything?

_Notes:_

_Subject appears responsive to further treatments.  Responses demonstrate successful alteration of the subject's perceptions - fabricated memories appear to have taken root._

Session 08 - Personal Inquiry 03 / Treatment Review 02

07/10/1997

Um…there’s…there was something important I was supposed to look after.

I wrote it down, but the graphemes all shifted into phonemes when I glanced away.

I heard them laughing as they went.  Do you remember?  Maybe you heard them.

They step lightly, but carry a heavy purpose.  

_Notes:_

_Subject attempted to record unaltered pre-treatment events and recollections in a journal concealed in their room.  Tampered with security devices to conceal their activities.  Contraband was confiscated, logged, and stored, security devices replaced with new models and 24 hour watch established.  
Treatments and medication to be increased in length, frequency, and intensity._

Session 09 - Treatment Review 03

07/20/1997

The labyrinth?  Yes, Ricardo showed me.  Down the spiral staircase into the maze; no string to guide me back and all the breadcrumbs mouse-eaten.

I…is it alright to say I was scared?  I was; especially when I lost sight of him.  I’ve never lost sight of Ricardo before.  But it was alright in the end.  He kept saying he had faith in me…that I would make it through just fine, but…I wasn’t sure.  I was so alone.  

There were doors to go through, and each one led to a different place.  Impossible architecture; fairy-built skyscrapers…gorgon forged towers…star-shaped landscapes both barren and verdant…goblin markets…  

We must not look at goblin men; We must not buy their fruits; Who knows upon what soil they fed; Their hungry, thirsty roots?

Their offers should not charm us; Their evil gifts would harm us

I caught little comets in my hair and let the spiders weave their webs between my fingers.  They whispered things to me in words I can’t explain now.  My tongue and teeth are not so finely tuned; clumsy.  If you want to, though, I think they’re still tangled up in my cochlea.  Some of them may still be caught in the eighth cranial nerve and maybe wound up in the semicircular canals.  

If you promise to be careful, you can extract them to see for yourself.  You could probably go in through the mastoid bone, if you like.  I cannot speak for their integrity, though; the words may have decayed with time and could be unrecognizable.  Or maybe they’ve only matured like wine.

We could try pressing them in wax paper!  Then we could hang them from the tree at Christmas.  I think I would like that very much.  Do you have an iron?  We really should try.

I think I need sleep.  Is my room ready?  Don’t let me go until it has everything it needs in order - I don’t want to make it feel inadequate.

_Notes:_

_Subject increasingly compliant and responsive to treatments._   
_All pertinent figures in subject's life have undergone successful memory alterations._

Session 10 - Treatment Review 04

08/15/1997

I ate and ate my fill, Yet my mouth waters still; To-morrow night I will; Buy more…Have done with sorrow; I’ll bring you plums to-morrow; Fresh on their mother twigs; Cherries worth getting; You cannot think what figs; My teeth have met in

What melons icy cold; Piled on a dish of gold; Too huge for me to hold; What peaches with a velvet nap; Pellucid grapes without one seed: Odorous indeed must be the mead; Whereon they grow, and pure the wave they drink; With lilies at the brink

And sugar sweet their sap.

_Notes:_

_Subject medication and treatments to be adjusted and decreased._

Session 11 - Treatment Review 05

09/30/1997

…he revealed the hidden history to me today…tore back the veil and feathers all black and white.

The tears came unbidden, but he did not mind, was worried, instead, that I might be struck blind; was glad to see the rivulets come streaming from my eyes; showed me parapets above the lies, lamented that these visions would lay dreaming; their secrets guarded ’til some distant morning’s gleaming.  Heralded with tears, their truths for many years must remain enrobed in pallid mortal seemings.

Such promises and poems there; forgotten gods with names laid bare; masks rent asunder, not a wonder left obscured from view.  So much I could not understand, he turned my gaze to desert lands, that were by smiles and visions, sun and moonlight torn askew.  “It is for this,” he did intone, “you must be flayed down to the bone, and all you are reshaped and born anew.  A madness lately taints my ichor; mutes dulcet voices of my choir.  This time of clarity for me a flock of birds too swiftly fleeting.  There is between us no mistake, you are my heir and you must take a heavy burden for the sake of kith and kin you will be meeting.  I would not have this be your lot; The duty and the power not an equal boon to earthly gifts; your true and due birthright.  Three faces and one star create in union with dual-sided mate, to watch here over sandy vistas and a vale of night.  There will be opposition to fruition of your mission, though tools placed in your hands will see you safe to journey’s end.  Beware, be warned, be wary, those you offer sanctuary.  Your doom will wear your face, walk through your door, and call you, ‘friend.’”

Many queries had I, but could not ask them, breath stolen away, my face all ashen, tears dissolving inquiries before they could be spoken.  He passed a hand before my gaze, all vaporizing into haze, the room mundane once more, angelic spells and cantrips broken.

Already the memories dim, their shape unrecognizable above the din of stirring wings and screaming strings; no music meant for earthbound kin.

I’m sorry.

Was I rambling?  …Is there tea?

I would…dearly love a cup of tea.

_Notes:_

_Supervising clinician, Ricardo Vega, engaged in off site session with subject._

Session 12 - Final Treatment Review

10/30/1997

Ricardo?  Oh, he’s been a family friend for years.  Here - this is one of my favorite pictures of us, actually.

I can’t imagine I was more than about two.  Sometimes I think Ricardo hasn’t aged a day.  I don’t know why, but he’s always sort of taken a shine to me.  I never would have come this far without him.  His encouragement has meant so much to me, and without his financial backing, there’s no way I would have succeeded in this manner; good grades or no. It’s incredible to think after all this time I’m becoming his protege officially.  It’s all very exciting.

8AM tomorrow, for final review, yes?

I’ll be there with bells on.

**Author's Note:**

> Ricardo Vega was used with permission and created and developed by timeanddivision.tumblr.com as well as rosylocks.tumblr.com and can be seen depicted at strexcorpsguardian.tumblr.com  
> Artwork used in this work was created by timeanddivision.tumblr.com and used with permission  
> Sergio Vega created and depicted via text and gifs by eruditexperimenter.tumblr.com


End file.
